footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Mauritian League
Mauritius | confed = CAF | founded = 1935 | teams = 10 | relegation = National Second Division | levels = 1 | domest_cup = MFA Cup Republic Cup | confed_cup = Champions League Confederation Cup | champions = Cercle de Joachim SC | season = 2014–15 | most successful club = Fire Brigade SC (13) FC Dodo (13) | tv = | website = http://mauritiusfootball.com/ | current = }} Mauritian League (also known as the Barclays League for sponsorship reasons) is the top division of football in Mauritius, governed by the Mauritius Football Association since its establishment in 1935. Premier League – 2015–16 Clubs * AS Port-Louis 2000 * AS Quatre Bornes * AS Rivière du Rempart * Cercle de Joachim SC * Chamarel FC (Relegated) * Curepipe Starlight SC (Relegated) * GRSE Wanderers * La Cure Sylvester SC * Pamplemousses SC * Petite Rivière Noire FC National First Division – 2014–15 Clubs * AS de Vacoas-Phoenix * Black Horns FC * Bolton City Youth Club * GRSE Wanderers * Pointe-aux-Sables Mates * Rivière-du-Rempart Star Knitwear * Savanne SC * US Beau Bassin-Rose Hill National Second Division – 2016–17 Clubs * US Trou Biches * Faucon Flacq * Grand Bel Air Spurs FC * La Cure Waves SC * Mahébourg Quartier FC * Plaisance Spoutnik SC * US Beau Bassin Rose Hill * Riviere Du Rempart Star Knitwear Previous winners *1935 : Curepipe SC *1936 : Garrison *1937 : Garrison *1938 : FC Dodo (Curepipe) *1939 : FC Dodo (Curepipe) *1940 : no championship *1941 : no championship *1942 : Fire Brigade SC (Beau Bassin-Rose Hill) *1943 : no championship *1944 : FC Dodo (Curepipe) *1945 : FC Dodo (Curepipe) *1946 : FC Dodo (Curepipe) *1947 : Collège St. Esprit *1948 : FC Dodo (Curepipe) *1949 : Faucons *1950 : Fire Brigade SC (Beau Bassin-Rose Hill) *1951 : FC Dodo (Curepipe) *1952 : no championship *1953 : FC Dodo (Curepipe) *1954 : Faucons *1955 : Faucons *1956 : no championship *1957 : FC Dodo (Curepipe) & Faucons (double) *1958 : Faucons *1959 : FC Dodo (Curepipe) *1960 : no championship *1961 : Fire Brigade SC (Beau Bassin-Rose Hill) *1962 : Police Club (Port Louis) *1963 : Racing Club (Quatre Bornes) *1964 : FC Dodo (Curepipe) *1965 : Police Club (Port Louis) *1966 : FC Dodo (Curepipe) *1967 : Police Club (Port Louis) *1968 : FC Dodo (Curepipe) *1969 : no championship *1970 : no championship *1971 : Police Club (Port Louis) *1972 : Police Club (Port Louis) *1973 : Fire Brigade SC (Beau Bassin-Rose Hill) *1974 : Fire Brigade SC (Beau Bassin-Rose Hill) *1975 : Hindu Cadets (Quatre Bornes) *1976 : Muslim Scouts Club (Port Louis) *1976/77 : Hindu Cadets (Quatre Bornes) *1977/78 : Racing Club (Quatre Bornes)) *1978/79 : Hindu Cadets (Quatre Bornes) *1979/80 : Fire Brigade SC (Beau Bassin-Rose Hill) *1980/81 : Police Club (Port Louis) *1981/82 : Police Club (Port Louis) *1982/83 : Fire Brigade SC (Beau Bassin-Rose Hill) *1983/84 : Fire Brigade SC (Beau Bassin-Rose Hill) *1984/85 : Fire Brigade SC (Beau Bassin-Rose Hill) *1985/86 : Cadets Club (Quatre Bornes) *1986/87 : Sunrise Flacq United (Flacq) *1987/88 : Fire Brigade SC (Beau Bassin-Rose Hill) *1988/89 : Sunrise Flacq United (Flacq) *1989/90 : Sunrise Flacq United (Flacq) *1990/91 : Sunrise Flacq United (Flacq) *1991/92 : Sunrise Flacq United (Flacq) *1992/93 : Fire Brigade SC (Beau Bassin-Rose Hill) *1993/94 : Fire Brigade SC (Beau Bassin-Rose Hill) *1994/95 : Sunrise Flacq United (Flacq) *1995/96 : Sunrise Flacq United (Flacq) *1996/97 : Sunrise Flacq United (Flacq) *1997/98 : Scouts Club (Port Louis) *1998/99 : Fire Brigade SC (Beau Bassin-Rose Hill) *2000 : no championship *2000/01 : Olympique de Moka *2002 : AS Port-Louis 2000 *2003 : AS Port-Louis 2000 *2003/04 : AS Port-Louis 2000 *2004/05 : AS Port-Louis 2000 *2005/06 : Pamplemousses SC *2006/07 : Curepipe Starlight SC *2007/08 : Curepipe Starlight SC *2008/09 : Curepipe Starlight SC *2010 : Pamplemousses SC *2011 : AS Port-Louis 2000 *2011–12 : Pamplemousses SC *2012–13 : Curepipe Starlight SC *2013–14 : Cercle de Joachim SC *2014–15 : Cercle de Joachim SC *2015–16 : AS Port-Louis 2000 Performance By Club External links *FIFA *OLEOLE *Mauritian League Competition History Category:Leagues Category:Competitions